


Hurt me, Daddy

by imdenkiyeet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Daddy Kink, Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Self-Harm, Snuff, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdenkiyeet/pseuds/imdenkiyeet
Summary: Scorpius shudders and lets out a quiet moan as the man on the screen finally goes slack when the knife is pushed into his skull. He moans again when Draco rolls his hips against his ass.“You want us to do that to you, Scorpius? You’re so disgusting.” He pulls his pants down, finally letting his hard cock spring free as he presses it against his sons’ hole.“D-daddy..” Scorpius can’t help the way he turns to putty from his fathers’ cock. “Been needing you both all day.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Hurt me, Daddy

Harry peeks through the keyhole of the door in front of him. Draco stands behind him, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Well? What the hell do you see?”

Harry cranes his neck to look at the other. “Relax, you’ll get in there soon enough. Calm the snake in your pants for once.”

The blonde rolls his eyes, no doubt annoyed by how hard his dick has been all day at work. Harry peers back into the room on the other side of the door. It belongs to Scorpius, their 14-year-old son. Well, Draco’s son really. But Harry is his stepdad. So, he’s theirs.

He spots Scorpius sitting in front of a computer, and as his eyes trail down, he stops. Harry licks his lips and grins, “he’s leaned up against his headboard. Naked. Masturbating.”

“Again? I swear that brat is gonna fucking get it this time!” Draco moves to bust into the room, but Harry holds his arm out to stop him.

“Wait.” He looks at Draco again. “Guess what he’s watching without us?”

Both of their mouths curl into grins as Harry moves out of the way, letting Draco charge into the room like a bat out of hell.

Scorpius calmly turns to look at his father's, dick still in his hand while he pauses the video. “Do you mind?”

“What the fuck is this?” Draco says with a growl. “Touching yourself without permission? You know the damn rules.”

Harry takes a step forward, playing the video Scorpius had on before they barged in. “Watching dirty films without us too? We both know that you know better than that.”

“You were both at work? What the fuck else was I supposed to do?”

Draco steps forward next, swiftly grabbing Scorpius by the hair and pulling him off the bed. He pushes him towards Harry who grabs him by the back of his neck, and shoves him face first into the mattress. But, It’s Draco who leans over him, licking over the shell of his sons’ ear. “You fucking wait for us next time.”

He pulls Scorpius’ head up from the bed, forcing him to watch what’s happening in film in front of them. A man, tied up to a pole, has a dick forced into his mouth. Harry stands behind them both, leaning against the door frame, watching the video along with them.

The man in the video has tears streaming down his cheeks as his captor holds a knife to the side of his head, right over his temple.

Scorpius shudders and lets out a quiet moan as the man on the screen finally goes slack when the knife is pushed into his skull. He moans again when Draco rolls his hips against his ass.

“You want us to do that to you, Scorpius? You’re so disgusting.” He pulls his pants down, finally letting his hard cock spring free as he presses it against his sons’ hole.

“D-daddy..” Scorpius can’t help the way he turns to putty from his fathers’ cock. “Been needing you both all day.”

Harry finally climbs onto the bed after watching them both. He moves the laptop onto the floor and kneels in front of Scorpius. His pants are already off and laying on the floor somewhere. “Well isn’t that too bad,” he says.

Draco smirks and adds, “because you’re being punished. Not fucking rewarded.” Without missing a beat Draco has his cock shoved all the way inside Scorpius without a single finger of prep.

A scream erupted from their son and it echoes off the walls of the room. Harry takes the opportunity to shove his dick into the boy's open mouth and holds him down at the base of his cock. Scorpius pounds on Harry’s thigh, begging to be let up for air, but he continues to hold him there while he speaks.

“He’s gonna bleed from how hard you pushed in.”

Draco’s smile doesn’t fade as he pounds into Scorpius’ ass. “Good. We're gonna fucking torture him" 

After another second Harry pulls Scorpius off his dick to let him take a breath before roughly fucking into his throat without a warning. 

Harry watches tears form in the smaller boys eyes as he gets fucked from both ends. He picks up Scorpius' arm and glides his fingers over the thick scars. 

"Too bad we didn't catch him with the blade again. Remember how fucking good that was?" 

/ _ It was just a few days after Scorpius had turned 14. Harry and Draco walked in on him sliding a blade across his wrist, stroking his cock with the arm he sliced.  _

_ Blood poured out onto the floor. He jumped slightly when he saw the two staring at his arm. None of them had to say anything. Draco was the first one to approach him, immediately pulling his own pants down to slide it against his son's wound.  _

_ Scorpius bit his lip to stifle the moan that was rising in his throat, but Harry stood in front of him. He pressed his groin against Scorpius' and began rubbing them together.  _

_ When Draco pressed the tip of his cock into the wound, Scorpius howled in pain and blood began flowing down his arm and wrist.  _

_ Harry used two fingers to swipe up some of the blood and pressed them into their son's mouth.  _

_ Both men backed their son up against a wall and Harry dipped his fingers in the blood again, pressing them against the other's hole. _

_ "You're this much of a pain slut? That you have to cut your own wrists to get off? Fuck, you're so fucking pathetic." Draco said with a groan.  _

_ Harry shoved two blood covered fingers inside him while Draco shoved his cock head all the way into the wound.  _

_ A wail left the boy's throat as he felt the large dick sink under his skin.  _

_ Scorpius looked at Harry. "Fuckfuckfuck put your cock inside me daddy. Want to be fucked open."  _

_ Harry chuckled. "Is that so?" He pulled his dick through his zipper and rubbed it against Scorpius' hole.  _

_ The young boy felt it pulsate against him and he slowly grew impatient as his father teased him. He gave Harry a kick to the leg. "Just hurry up and fuck me, old man."  _

_ Harry faltered for a moment, his smirk turned into a scowl as he wrapped a hand around Scorpius' neck. He squeezed tightly, immediately cutting off the boys breathing.  _

_ Draco laughed as he pushed more of his cock into his son's wrist. "You should know by now Harry's mean when he's pissed off. Can't wait to see how he hurts you this time."  _

_ Scorpius eyed Draco.  _

_ Harry slapped his cheek, loud enough for it to echo off the walls. "Keep your fucking eyes on me." _

_ Scorpius' mouth hung open in a silent moan. He hadn't even been fucked yet and his head was already spinning. His arm was completely numb, all the blood dripping to the floor, the lack of breathing. It was all too much. He felt like he might die. Literally.  _

_ The world began to grow hazy. He was rutting against Harry's leg, trying desperately to get himself off.  _

_ Suddenly, everything was brought back to his vision momentarily as Harry let go of his neck and pushed his cock all the way into him at the exact same time Draco had fit his entire cock under the skin of his arm.  _

_ Scorpius blacked out. _

_ When he woke up, Harry was pounding into his ass. Draco was sliding his blood covered cock out of his arm and back inside it.  _

_ He felt cum dripping down his chest and looked down. His vision was slightly blurred, and his head swayed back and forth. He had come all over himself when he blacked out. But his daddy's kept using his body anyways.  _

_ He was slack against the wall behind him. Harry had to hold him up while they both fucked him, keeping his body in place for themselves.  _

_ It was Harry who finished first, cumming inside Scorpius. Draco followed quickly. He shoved his dick all the way into the small arm again, practically ripping the skin off, as he filled his son's arm with cum./ _

Draco shudders with a big grin. "Just thinking about that time makes me wanna fill him with fucking cum." 

Harry glances over to the bedside table and picks up a switch blade. "Not like we couldn't make it happen." He thrusts in and hits Scorpius' gag reflex.

Draco takes the blade and gently slides it down his son's back, making it arch. He doesn't press down hard enough to cut him, yet. He uses one arm to press Scorpius tighter against the bed and the other moves the blade up to press it against the boy's throat. "Shit, I can feel your cock moving against the blade out here." 

Scorpius moans around Harry's length, moving his hips against the bed as fast he can trying to chase his own orgasm. The words from Draco's mouth make Harry move faster, his hips bucking wildly, smacking Scorpius' face against his pelvis with every move. He pushes his cock all the way into his son's throat and groans deeply as cum splatters deep into his stomach. 

Harry holds his mouth down, causing Scorpius to spasm as his cum hits the bed, followed by a long stream of piss. 

Draco stops and pulls out. After he slides Scorpius off Harry's dick he flips him onto his back. "Did you just piss all over the bed? /And/ come without permission? You fucking disgust me." He straddles Scorpius' chest and slaps his cock against the boys face.

"You're the one's who's disgusting. You're both fucking perverted old men." 

Draco holds the knife against his throat again. "And you're a dirty whore who likes being fucked by perverted old men. Isn't that right?" 

Harry steps off the bed and drops in between the two legs hanging off the side. He shoves his nose against Scorpius' cock, licking the piss off of it. 

Scorpius shudders and nods his head without a second thought. He feels the blade press tighter against his throat. "Yes daddy." 

Draco grins as he begins pushing his dick into his son's wet mouth. He glides his thick length down Scorpius' throat, watching amusingly as the boys eyes begin to water.

"Awe, it's not even all the way in. Is it too big for you?" He says mockingly. "Does daddy have to find a better toy to play with?" 

Scorpius shakes his head quickly and pulls Draco down further, taking his whole cock into his throat. Tears drop from his eyes and slide down his cheeks.

"That's right. Cry for my cock." 

Harry runs his hands along the scars that cover the boy's legs. "Give me the knife." 

Draco hands it back to Harry without turning around, continuing to fuck his sons mouth. "Make him scream." 

He runs the tip of the knife up Scorpius' dick. 

Scorpius ruts against the blade gently, moaning around the dick in his mouth. 

Harry moves it up, sliding it against the head of his cock while he licks at it. Suddenly he moves the knife to Scorpius' thigh and slices it open. 

Draco groans as Scorpius screams and gurgles around his cock. "Fuuuck yes. His throat gets so tight when he screams. Do it again." 

Harry chuckles and makes another slice right under the first one. But he digs the blade in deeper this time.

Another choked out scream is heard. 

Harry licks up the blood dripping down the boy's thigh and pushes his tongue into the cut. His dick is already hard and throbbing against his stomach again. 

More tears stream down Scorpius' cheeks as he whines and thrusts his cock into the air, begging for any kind of friction.

Draco thrusts himself in and out of Scorpius’ throat fast. “You’re not getting a single fucking touch from either of us. But go ahead and keep begging like the pathetic whore you are.”

Harry laughs as his tongue slides along the cuts, digging his finger into one of them, which makes Scorpius scream and writhe around yet again. His tongue dives in deeper right next to his finger. He laps up all the blood he can while listening to the screams that are music to his and Draco’s ears. 

It isn’t long before Draco is coming down his son's throat. He digs deep down with his cock, moaning as he feels the throat constrict around his length and watches tears overflow Scorpius’ eyes. After another moment he slides out and sits next to Scorpius on the bed.

Harry scoops some blood up with his tongue and stands up, leaning in to press his tongue into Draco’s mouth. They swap spit and blood, moaning into each other's mouths.

The two finally part and Harry hands Draco the blade. “Your turn.”

"You’re both gross fucking pedophiles.”

Harry turns his attention towards Scorpius. “Says who?”

“Me.”

Draco hums quietly, slowly dragging the knife down the boy’s face.

"My own father started fucking me when I was only 5. Don't think I don't remember. Fucking child molesters is what you both are." 

Draco presses his lips to Scorpius' ear, sending chills down the boy's body as he inches the knife closer to his cock. "I remember our first time like it was fucking yesterday.

/ _This day is ingrained in Scorpius' mind. Draco gave him his bath, brushed his teeth, got him milk. Everything normal about their daily bedtime routine. But he didn't put jammies on_ _him like usual. And instead of taking Scorpius to his bedroom, daddy took him to his big bedroom._

_ Scorpius looked up at his dad with big eyes as he was sat on the large bed. "Daddy, am I going to bed in here tonight?"  _

_ Scorpius clutched his teddy bear close as Draco laid him carefully on the bed.  _

_ Draco leaned over him, careful not to put too much weight on his small body. "Daddy just wants to do something with you."  _

_ Scorpius nodded and watched as his daddy slowly pressed kisses to his chest. His hands rubbed gently over his soft, plush thighs.  _

_ "U-um..daddy, this..this feels like the time you touched my bad spot in the bathtub. A-am I supposed to feel like this?"  _

_ Draco chuckled softly and kissed his son's cheek. "Yes baby boy. You're supposed to feel that way." He moved his hand down to grab at Scorpius' small dick. He strokes it slowly and watches it get hard in his hand.  _

_ "Daddy is gonna do something new, it'll make you feel even better."  _

_ He switched their positions so his small son is on top of him. Draco put one finger in his mouth as he continued to stroke Scorpius.  _

_ Scorpius whimpered quietly. He carefully pushed his hips up into Draco's hand. "D-daddy.." Was the only word the little boy could think of.  _

_ Draco pulled the finger from his mouth and gently poked it against his son's little hole. "This is gonna hurt a little, so focus on me okay?"  _

_ "But..but..I don't want it to hurt! Daddy please don't hurt m-!"  _

_ His words are cut off with a shriek of pain as Draco pushes the tip of his finger into the small hole. "Shh, just relax okay?" _

_ "Hurts! Hurts daddy!" He squeezed his teddy bear to his chest as tears dripped down his cheeks. _

_ Draco uses his other hand to caress his son's face. "Trust me. I won't ever hurt you." His face holds a soft smile.  _

_ A smile that Scorpius learns to trust.  _

_ The finger inside him pushed further in. Suddenly Scorpius jolts, letting out another wail. This time it's a yelp of pleasure as it brushed against his sweet spot.  _

_ Draco hit it one more time and Scorpius moaned loudly, his body writhing as a dry orgasm ran through him.  _

_ While his son was still relaxed from his orgasm, Draco gently pressed another finger into the boy, and a third as well, stretching the hole to the max while his son screamed in pain and pleasure.  _

_ It wasn't long until he was pressing the tip of his cock into Scorpius' tiny body. He held the small boy by the hips, keeping him up far enough that only the tip popped in.  _

_ "I-It's starting to hurt less.." _

_ Draco shallowly thrusted, biting his lip at the tightness of his 5 year olds ass.  _

_ "It'll feel so good soon. Want daddy to make you feel real good again?" _

_ Scorpius nodded quickly, sniffling as the pain began to subside. _

_ Draco moved a little quicker, trying his best not to lose control and slam all the way in. He pushed in just a tiny bit further and his dick gently kissed the soft spot inside Scorpius.  _

_ He watched as his son's eyes widened and his hips quickly rocked on his dick, another orgasm knocking the wind out of the poor boy.  _

_ His hole clenched fiercely around Draco and he moved faster, just a little. Digging his fingers into his son's hips just a little too hard as he moaned and filled him with cum for the first time.  _

_ Scorpius looked down at him with tear filled eyes. "I feel f-full..feels good.."  _

_ Draco smiled and gently kissed Scorpius' lips. "Told you it would feel good baby boy. Now let's clean you up for bed."/ _

Harry runs his hands up Scorpius’ chest, pulling on his nipples and snapping him out of his head.

Scorpius reaches both his hands towards Harry’s wrists and rips his hands away. “Don’t fucking touch me with your disgusting hands.”

His eyes widen when Harry lets out a low, feral growl. It wasn’t often that he got as riled up and pissed off as Draco, but sometimes. Sometimes it happened. And that’s when Scorpius really got to play his dangerous game. 

Harry lines himself up with Scorpius’ hole.

“I said don’t /fucking/ touch me!” He reaches up to shove Harry away, but before he can his hands are pinned down. He tries to crawl away, weakly pushing his heels into the bed, but he can’t gain any traction. “Stop! Don’t want it!’”

One hand holds Scorpius’ arms down and the other grips at the boy’s inner thigh. He pushes in all in one thrust.

Scorpius cries out and attempts to close his legs as tight as possible but Harry forces them open with one of his hands and his knee. He moves his hips quickly, jackhammering himself in and out of Scorpius’ tight hole. 

Scorpius frees one hand and attempts a shove on Harry’s chest. Before he can even think Draco has his arm pinned back down and he’s shoving the blade of the knife into Scorpius’ mouth. 

“Make another move and I’ll shove this knife down your fucking throat as far as it can go." 

Scorpius’ eyes roll back in his head, he practically comes from the words alone. Then suddenly, Harry’s leaning down, whispering against his ear and making his skin crawl.

“You’re gonna take my cock and you’re gonna fucking love it too. Understand?” His voice was deep and steady. Unwavering in any way. And all Scorpius could do was nod with his mouth closed around the blade of a knife. 

“That’s a good boy.” Draco says slowly. There’s a hint of mockery under his words. “So good for your daddies.”

Scorpius whines softly around the knife when Harry moves even faster than before. 

The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room as he begins to hammer himself into Scorpius’ prostate. 

Slowly but surely Scorpius begins to meet Harry’s thrusts with small thrusts of his own and Harry grins coldly.

“That’s right. You know you loved being raped by your daddies. You can never deny us. Right?”

He nods again, eyes locked on Harry’s which are clouded over with lust. Scorpius takes pride in knowing that he makes his daddies look like that. It’s all because of him. His own eye’s look just the same. Harry’s cock is thick and it’s jamming into his sweet spot, over and over. 

Scorpius arches his back, his hips still moving in rhythm with Harry’s. He bites down on the knife and feels the blade push against his tongue just enough to slice it shallowly. Suddenly, it’s removed from his mouth, leaving another slice on the inside of his cheek. 

Scorpius screeches out a wail of pleasure when Draco shoves the knife into his side. He slices open a hole just big enough for his cock. 

Draco begins pushing a cock inside Scorpius' wound. At the same time he carefully slides the blade up and down the boy's cock. "Your fucking insides are so hot and and wet."

Scorpius' eyes go dark for a moment, but the light comes back right away. He feels his father's cock rubbing against the inside of his body. He opens his mouth but nothing is able to come out.

“Go ahead and beg him for what I know you want.” Draco says maliciously. 

Scorpius doesn’t waste a second. He looks up at Harry with pleading eyes. “Please let me come daddy. Please, please oh god.” 

Harry let go of the hand around Scorpius’ wrists and held both of his thighs down to the bed, spreading his ass open wide as he fucked into him. “I thought you didn’t want me to touch you with my disgusting hands?”

“I’m sorry daddy, please, i’ll be good and do anything you guys want. Just please, fucking god, please let me come!” His body was writhing on the bed. He was practically fucking himself on Harry’s cock. 

Draco slides the knife up and down Scorpius’ cock while Harry grabs a hold of the boy’s face. He holds his mouth open and slides his tongue in to lick up the blood dripping down the inside of his cheek. Slowly he pulls away then swallows it down. “Come.”

Scorpius doesn’t remember exactly what happens after that. He remembers the scream leaving his throat and the wave of his orgasm ripping through him immediately. His eyes roll back and his body stills.

Draco drops the knife on the bed and pulls his blood covered cock out of his son's body. “Fuck fuck fuck, that's fucking hot.” He strokes it roughly, trying to bring himself to an orgasm as fast as possible while he watches Harry fuck their son. 

Scorpius finally opens his eyes, he’s in a daze. But he watches Harry continue to pound into him. He’s so out of it, but it’s all he can feel. He looks over and sees Draco stroking his cock rapidly and groans softly. 

“I’m gonna fill you up with my cum. You’ll be so fucking full when i’m done with you.” Harry’s voice brought him back from his deep haze.

“Please Daddy.”

Harry’s hips stutter after a few more thrusts and he drops his head back while spurt after spurt of cum fills Scorpius up. 

The boy turns his head and opens his mouth for Draco.

Draco growls roughly. “You’re such a greedy bitch.” He hovers his cock over Scorpius and finally releases his cum into his mouth and across his face. 

Just as Harry relaxes from his orgasm, he pulls Scorpius’ hips tighter against his own. Him and Scorpius both let out low moans when Harry begins to fill him with piss.

Draco watches Scorpius' eyes roll back in his head again when Harry releases his bladder and he goes limp on the bed. "Now that's what I wanna see. Him passing out from our cocks." 

Harry slips his cock out of the boy's hole and moves over to let Draco drop in between Scorpius' legs. "Too bad for him we're not done yet." 

Scorpius feels a jolt roll through his body, which makes him snap his eyes open. He can feel Draco's tongue rubbing against his insides and groans quietly. 

He instinctively rolls his hips forward, despite how sensitive he feels.

Draco pulls his tongue out slowly before putting his mouth against his son's asshole. He sucks out as much of the fluids he can before spitting it back into his gaping hole. 

The boy can already feel his dick coming back to life. His tiny body shakes on the bed, but he slowly reaches his arms down and spreads his ass open. "More daddy." 

Draco grins and roughly shoves his tongue back inside Scorpius. He swirls his tongue and fucks him slowly with it. 

Draco sucks more fluid out and sits up, grabbing his son by the jaw to hold his mouth open. He spits the mixture of cum and piss into his mouth. "Swallow."

And he does. He swallows immediately, opening his mouth to show it's gone, but he leaves it open in hopes of getting more. 

Draco licks his hole again before leaning up just to spit more in his mouth to swallow.

Scorpius feels Harry press their knife to his chest. The blade slices down the middle of his chest towards his stomach. 

Scorpius moans and pushes up against the knife, causing more blood to pool up. 

Draco and Harry both lean down to lick up all the blood. Draco presses a tongue into the wound and fucks in and out of it with it. They grin as they kiss passionately, blood spreading across their lips and dribbling down their chins. 

Finally, they pull apart. Draco lays down and Harry pulls Scorpius up. Blood slowly runs down the boy's torso as Harry maneuvers him over top of Draco. 

Draco grabs onto his hips and slowly slides him down on his cock. All the piss and cum held inside Scorpius' hole leaks out onto Draco's thighs. 

Harry slides behind him, the knife digging into his chest again. "Ready for both of your daddies?" 

Before Scorpius has time to register what he said, a second cock is being pushed inside him. His eyes widen and he lets out a choked moan while he presses his chest against the knife. 

Harry fits his dick against Draco's, stretching open the boys hole. Blood drips down their dicks as they tear him open.

It's Draco who starts thrusting first. Using blood and cum to lubricate their cocks as they rub together. 

Harry begins thrusting next, slowly pushing in and out while Draco moves quick. 

Scorpius falls back against Harry as they both fuck up into him. His legs feel weak, but he manages to push himself up and down on both of them. 

Draco can't help but move his hips faster. "Keep fucking sliding on our cocks like a good boy." 

Scorpius moves faster, using Harry's chest to hold up his body weight. 

Draco tightens his grip on Scorpius' hips. He pulls the boy down on them harder, causing him to rip open even more. A scream erupts from his throat and bounces of the walls of the small room. 

But he doesn't stop bouncing. 

Harry digs the point of the knife into the boy's stomach slowly. Blood pours from the wound, drips down his torso and over his own cock. 

Scorpius grabs onto Harry's wrist. He pulls the knife out and brings it up to his mouth. He looks at Harry and then down at Draco before he sticks his tongue out and licks the blood off the blade. 

Draco smirks. "You like the taste of that?" 

Scorpius giggles and licks it again. "Want more. Give me more daddies. Fucking slice me open." 

Both men grabbed hold of Scorpius roughly. Draco grabbed at his nipples and Harry carded fingers through his hair. They both pulled roughly.

Scorpius guides Harry's wrist to place the blade of the knife on his throat yet again. He drops his head on Harry's shoulder and gives him a malicious smirk. "Do it." He bites his lip. "Please daddy?" 

Harry looks at Draco who has a glaze over his eyes. 

"Wanna feel you slit my throat while I ride both of your cocks." 

Harry presses the blade against him only a little tighter. 

Draco wraps a hand around the one holding the knife. "Let's do it together." 

Scorpius switches his gaze to Draco. "I'll squeeze down on your cock so hard daddy. Want my blood to drip down onto you." 

The three of them move together rhythmically. As Harry and Draco thrust up, Scorpius pushes down. 

"Wanna cum while you do it too." Scorpius begs. "Fuck, please! Kill me daddies! Slice my skin and fuck my dead body!" 

Finally Draco and Harry push the knife into his skin and quickly slide it, slicing his neck open so blood falls from it. 

Just as the knife leaves his skin, cum spurts from Scorpius' dick. Both men feel his hole clench down onto them and they come within seconds. 

They rapidly fuck him through their orgasms before finally coming to a slow stop. 

Draco swipes a finger through the blood on Scorpius' neck and licks it, moaning quietly. "We need to clean him up and put him in the freezer. We can use him again." 

Harry moans as he pulls his cock out of Scorpius. "But first."

Draco chuckles and finishes the thought. "Wanna fuck him one more time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading, and just know that any mean comments are just gonna be deleted so, don't waste your time! 
> 
> Thanks again! 💞


End file.
